


Not Every Mission Is About Saving the World

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Bishop goes undercover to find the frat boys who have caused a disturbance on their campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Mission Is About Saving the World

The boys at the frat house were looking for new girls, it was a frat brother tradition. Mark was a new frat brother, he had met Josh and Toby during initiation. They were reluctant to even go through with the mission. Mark didn’t want to at all. 

 

“It’s stupid. This isn’t the nineties, am I the only one who thinks this shit is outdated?” He complained. 

 

“Do what you want, but I have to do this. The men in my family have been in this frat for three generations and I am not going to be the son to fuck our family name.” Toby pointed at Mark and Josh viciously.

 

“This campus is huge, when are we ever going to see these girls again? We’re not hurting them, just messing around a little, that’s all.” Josh said sheepishly. 

 

Mark still had a pit in his stomach. He just knew something bad would happen. He would be abso-fucking-loutely right. The guys searched the bar room for girls. None of them wanted anything to do with them, they were either having too much fun with their other friends, or were too busy trying to get the other frat boys’ attentions. Except one. Black hair in messy curl and a purple cocktail dress. The boys all stopped one at a time , bumping into each other like a Looney Toons cartoon.

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Josh whispered.

 

“There’s no way, man. Nope. She’s way too hot. Look at her!” Toby said. 

 

“I mean, we could just talk to her.” Mark suggested. 

 

“We’re not looking for girlfriends.” Toby hit Mark. 

 

“Then let’s forget about her and find some other girls.” he hit back. 

 

“Do you know how much praise we would get for bringing someone like her to them?” Toby put his hands on Mark’s shoulders to focus him. 

 

“I don’t even want to know.” he said with disgust. 

 

“Come on, man. It’s a one time deal.” Josh pleaded. 

 

“Whatever. Let’s get this over with.” Mark shifted through the crowds of girls and guys talking to get to the girl in the purple dress. 

 

She looked up at him, a coy smile on her lips.. 

 

“Hi, I’m Mark.” he said shyly. 

 

“Jessica.” the girl shook his hand. 

 

“So, you want to go somewhere quieter?” He went through the script in his head. She followed him. 

 

He walked her down the stairs to the ‘lair’. The senior boys laughed when they saw him, but their jaws dropped when they saw her. 

 

“Way to go, Mark.” one of the drunks cheered. 

 

“Look at her. She must be a fuckin’ gymnast.” another shouted moving towards her. She giggled slightly and batted her eyelashes. 

 

“Come with us.” one of them lead her into the back room. 

 

She still willingly followed. Mark followed behind, feeling nauseated. What would they do to this beautiful girl? He wished for the courage to stop them. But it wasn’t there. 

 

“Put this on.” they handed her a nun costume. She looked at them with bambi eyes and unzipped her dress in front of them and slipped the nun costume on. 

 

One of the guys started taking pictures on his phone. Jessica looked at the boy with the camera. She narrowed her eyes and curled her lip. The boys were too busy discussing what they were going to do next. Except Mark.

 

“What--” the lips barely escaped his lips. 

 

Jessica pulled a throwing star that resembled Captain America’s shield and it hit the shoulder of the leader.

 

“What the fuck?” he cried out. 

 

“What would you Dean do if she found out this beloved frat house was the house where twelve girls have been molested and three killed in the past four years” she took her nun costume off and put her cocktail dress back on. The boys in utter shock. 

 

“What are you talking about?” a boy asked. “Who are you.” 

 

“They call me Hawkeye,” she said grabbing a pair of purple sunglasses out of her clutch purse. “I’m about to kick your asses.” 

 

The men were so drunk they laughed. She was a woman of her word, and one by one took them down, all for Mark. He was in the corner of the room and she slowly walked toward him. 

 

“I had nothing to do with this, I swear. I didn’t know they did this, I thought they just hazed the girls.

 

“If it were just that I wouldn’t be here. I could be saving the world right now, but instead I’m here stopping something that should have been stopped years ago. Do you know how many women are affected by rape? More than your tiny fraternity mind could handle. I know the statistics. I am in that percent. They call us survivors. You’re friends will be charged for their actions, and I have people that will send them away before their rich fathers can even defend them. Do you understand me?” 

 

Mark nodded. “Do you want me to call the police?” 

 

She laughed. “Oh, they’re already here.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Kate, I have to say, I’m pretty damn proud.” Clint said when he got home from his mission. “Other than the obvious, what made you take on the assignment, it wasn’t even an assignment. You just heard about it on the news.”

 

Kate felt like telling him right there, but she couldn’t. Not then. 

 

“I want to live in a world where shit like this doesn’t happen, I guess.” She said taking a sip of Clint’s beer and eating her pizza. 

 

Clint studied her face, he put his arm around her and sighed. 

“You’re a real superhero, you that.” 

 

“I guess.” she nudged him. 

 

One day she would tell him, one day.


End file.
